Your name
by Isabel-lupin-black
Summary: Dipper is now the father of three kids. Alex, Dipper's son, is a boy with blond hair and golden eyes who feels a weird and familiar connection with Gravity Falls, but that is probably his imagination... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I will be writing this small fic during the summer, I hope you enjoy it. n.n This first chapter is a little short, but the next ones hopefully will be a little longer.**

 **Well, let's start!**

* * *

A-X-O-L-O-T-L

MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN!

I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN!

* * *

The city was busy as always. People were working, studying in summer school or maybe a little sick in their houses. Some people were angry, sad or simply feeling nothing special about that sunny day.

Dipper Pines , however, was smiling with happiness while looking at the little person in his arms while his wife, Pacifica, rested in a white bed in a hospital room.

He became a father that day.

To him, the little newborn boy was beautiful. The kid had little blond hair and his skin was just a little less pale than his and Pacifica's.

The baby was sleeping peacefully and Dipper gently took his little hand before looking with happiness how the little boy wrapped a small hand around his finger.

"Kid, can we come in?"

Dipper turned around to see his great uncle in the door frame. The man was now in his seventies and looked more tired than when Dipper had 12 years old, however, Stan was smiling brightly at his great nephew.

"Sure, just don't be loud. Pacifica and Alex are sleeping."

Stan entered the room, followed by Ford, who had changed as well, but still looked younger than his twin, why was that, Dipper would never know.

"That boy got your cuteness." commented Stan as a joke, but smiling at the little baby.

"Congratulations, Dipper." Ford was smiling too. "Now you are a father of a healthy little boy."

"Now Mabel and you have kids." Stan said with a smile and proud in his voice. However, after his words, the old man glanced around the room with confusion "Now that I think about it, where is your sister?"

"Oh, I called her to give her the news, she will be here in a few hours" Dipper chuckled as he remembered the call "Before I could tell her about my son being born, she yelled at me. Apparently, I woke up her twins."

"Well, maybe you will understand her anger now that you have your own kid." Ford commented with a little laugh, making Dipper shiver.

"I'm scared." the new father admitted before looking at his boy. Dipper smiled. "But I'm happy."

"Hey." Stan went closer to his nephew to see the baby "He has your mark." The man pointed to the baby's forehead, a small mark in the form of the little Dipper was adorning it.

"I know." Dipper said, his smile disappearing a little bit "I hope it doesn't bother him too much."

"He will be fine" Ford put his hand over Dipper's shoulder. "He has you to make everything okay."

"Yeah, and if someone bothers him, that person will have a small lesson coming from me ". Stan said, crossing his arms in a confident manner, making Dipper laugh.

There was a new member in the family.

A very special member.

But they didn't know that.

* * *

"They are cute"

Dipper and Pacifica smiled at their son's comment.

That day, Alex became an older brother, his golden eyes were watching with curiosity at the new members in his family.

His parents were holding in their arms two baby girls. Dipper was holding Lily, while Pacifica was holding Lizzie.

Both girls had brown hair, Lizzie's being curlier than Lily's. They looked a lot like Dipper, however, they still had some Pacifica's features.

"Can we come in?"

Dipper nodded with a smile at his sister, who was in the door frame. Mabel entered along with her husband Barry and her kids, James and Jane.

After them, Stan and Ford entered the room.

"They are beautiful." Mabel said smiling while walking closer to Dipper's side and watching her little niece.

"What are their names?" Ford asked, sitting in the small sofa of the room at his brother's side.

"The girl I'm holding is Lily." Dipper answered, letting her sister carry the baby girl.

"This little girl is called Lizzie." Pacifica answered while watching her daughter with a smile.

"Grunkle?" James watched at Stan with confusion in his little eyes "Are you crying?"

"Nonsense, kid." Stan answered, avoiding the adults amused glances "I caught something in my eye."

"Mom" Jane was at her aunt's side, watching curiously at Lizzie "Why she has six fingers?"

Ford's eyes widened at hearing this, while Stan glanced at the little baby, slightly curious.

"She has six fingers?" Mabel asked to Dipper, who just nodded, making her sister smile. The woman then turned to her daughter. "Your cousin's hands are a little different, like Grunkle Ford's, that's all."

Dipper smiled at his great uncle after his sister's answer. "Don't you want to hold her, Grunkle Ford?"

The man, nervously, walked to Pacifica's side, who gave him a reassuring smile before putting the baby in his arms.

The little girl was sleeping peacefully. Ford gently stroked her little curly hair with tenderness and he couldn't help but smile.

"They are really something else." Stan went by his twin's side, now holding Lily in his arms. "Wanna hold this little pumpkin?"

The two men exchanged babies, carefully.

Lily was sleeping as well, however she seemed to have more energy than her twin. She was constantly moving her little arms and legs.

"I bet she will be a joyful child." Ford smiled at the girl.

"I wanna hold them"

Ford looked at Alex. The three year old boy was frowning at the man, who chuckled at him

"You are still too young to hold them" Ford said with a smile.

"You will play with them when they are a little older." Dipper said to the slightly frustrated child. "Be patient."

"But I want to play with them now." Alex mumbled, a little annoyed.

"Me too." James went to his cousin's side, showing support. "When will we play with the babies?"

"In a few years." Pacifica answered, smiling at the two boys. "Don't worry, you still can make them company."

"Really?" Alex looked hopeful at this.

"Sure, they are your little sisters." Stan went closer to the boy and kneeled down, so the kid could see Lizzie's face. "As their older brother, you will take care of them."

The boy blinked at this, and then gently stroked his sister's hair with his little hands. The little girl moved a little and Alex was able to see her six-fingered small hand.

The adults keep talking with each other for a little while. James and Jane were sleping peacefully side by side in the white bed while Pacifica stroked their hair. Alex was sitting with Ford in the small sofa, the man now had Lizzie in his arms.

Ford smiled when he noticed how the boy was trying to see his sister. He put the baby closer to the three year old. "You already love them, huh?"

The little boy just nodded, barely paying attention to Ford, before talking to the small baby.

"I'm going to take care of you and Lily, and we will play a lot." The boy grabbed gently the girl's hands. "It's a deal!"

Ford's smile dropped when he heard those words, and this didn't go unnoticed by his brother, who was sitting by his side with Lily in his arms.

"You okay?" the man asked to his twin.

Ford only nodded, before give his twin a reassuring smile.

"Yes, everything is okay." Ford returned his gaze to the boy. "I'm just too paranoid."

* * *

 **If you liked the chapter, please leave a comment and I will answer it in the next chapter.**

 **See you soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!~ Thank you so much for reading this little story n.n**

 **a very angry ravage: I'm glad you are looking forward to read this fic :) I never found a story with this idea so… might as well write one:P**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Fester Drummond: I'm glad you like the concept n.n Yep, I have read those kind of stories too and I wanted to try to write something a little bit different. Thanks for reading!**

 **Now, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Summer begins**

* * *

"Alex, I'm bored."

"That makes two of us."

"Three, actually."

It was a normal day in California, the summer vacations were starting. However, three siblings were just sitting in the couch of their living room, not knowing what to do.

"Summer is supposed to be fun." Lily said while combing her straight brown hair.

"Do you think we'll go to Gravity Falls this year?" Lizzie asked, reading her new mystery book. The girl and her twin were just slightly different in appearance. Lizzie had brown curly hair and she needed to use glasses, not to mention, she had six fingers in each hand.

"I think so." Alex answered with a shrug. He was now a thirteen year old boy. He didn't look like his ten year old sisters at all. He had golden hair that matched his golden eyes. If it wasn't for the mark in his forehead, he would think he was adopted.

"I want to go." Lily commented with a smile. "The town is fun, and I want to see our great grunkles!"

"I'm with you there." Lizzie smiled at her twin. "They are always happy to see us."

"You are right." Alex agreed, however, he had a small frown on his face "But I don't like the fact that they don't let us go to the forest."

The three siblings heard the front door open and their parents voice.

"We're here!"

"We bought pizza!"

That last statement from their mother made the three kids jump from their seat

"Pizza!" Lily arrived to the small kitchen table and sat down. Alex rolled his eyes at this and, with a playful smile, he carried the girl and put her on the floor, earning a offended look from her.

"We have to set the table." He reminded the girl.

After a few minutes, the family was eating dinner happily, and soon, an announcement was made.

"We will go to Gravity Falls this year." Dipper said with a smile, making the girls scream with excitement while Alex only smiled.

"Awesome! It's a pity we couldn't go last year." Lizzie sighed while she remembered her last summer.

"That chicken pox was horrible." Lily shivered at the memory, but quickly changed her expression. "Will we camp in the forest like the last time?"

"Sure." Pacifica answered, smiling. "But we won't go to deep in the forest."

"Come on!" Lizzie frowned at this. "I want to explore the forest."

"I agree with Lizzie." Alex hugged his sister by the shoulders. "Gravity Falls is full of super weird things and we barely see any of it."

"We can explore it together in a few years." Dipper said with a small frown on his face. "But I really don't like the idea of you going into the forest alone. Jane was captured by the gnomes the last time we visited the shack."

"Well yeah, but James and I rescued her." Alex ate a small slice of pizza before talking again. "Besides, that was two years ago. Lily and Lizzie haven't really seen the whole forest."

"He is right." Lily crossed her arms, looking with a frown on her face at her parents. "We are now ten, the same age Alex had when James, Jane and him went to the forest for the first time. We can explore the forest now."

"They were accompanied by me and your aunt Mabel." Dipper said, adding information to the girl's statement. "And I understand why you want to go to the forest so badly, I was just as curious as you when I was younger. If you really want to explore the place by yourselves, you will have to follow my instructions, are we clear?"

Dipper took the girls' screams as a yes and then, the twins went closer to their parents and hugged them.

"Thanks dad!" Lily exclaimed, while her father returned the hug his joyful daughter was giving to him.

"We will behave." Lizzie was hugging her mother. "I promise."

"But I don't."

"Lily!"

"Come on, sis." The girl broke the hug and was watching her serious twin with a smile. "Summer is meant to be fun!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes but returned the smile her twin was giving her.

Alex only watched all this from his seat.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Alex?"

The 13 year old boy turned to his side to see his father watching him with curiosity

The family had finished their dinner. Lily and Lizzie were now in their room while Alex washed the dishes

"Not really." He answered, his attention returning to the glass he was washing while Dipper frowned at him.

"Not really, huh?" Dipper grabbed a plate the boy just washed and began to dry it. "You are usually pretty joyful around your sisters, but you seemed a bit down at dinner."

Alex mentally cursed the advice his aunt gave to his father about reading emotions.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about Gravity Falls, that's all."

"Oh, right." Dipper sighed. "You don't really like the place, do you?"

Alex didn't know what to answer.

If someone asked him about his feelings for Gravity Falls, he would say that he loved the town. Stan and Ford lived there and always had a smile for him, the town people were pretty funny and the creatures that lived in the forest were fantastic.

However, he felt a little... odd in Gravity Falls.

It was as if he knew the town better than anyone else, and whenever he was in there, he felt like he wasn't... really him.

He felt incomplete.

But what was missing?

"I love Gravity Falls." The boy said to his father. "But I always feel a little... weird in the town, I don't know why."

Dipper only raised an eyebrow at hearing this, but quickly smiled at his son. "Maybe you are just not used to all the weird things that live in there."

Alex returned the smile his father was giving him.

"Yeah, it's probably that."

* * *

"We are here!" Lily exclaimed.

The family spent two days packing all the stuff they would need for a summer in Gravity Falls. Now, they have finally arrived to their beloved Mystery Shack.

Lily and Lizzie quickly got out of the car and went running to the shack's door, where Stan and Ford were waiting for them.

"Wow, kid, careful." Stan smiled at Lily, who was hugging him with all her force. "I'm in my eighties, my back hurts more than ever."

Alex smiled when he saw his little sisters hugging the two old men.

"Alex, you have changed." Ford smiled at the young boy.

"Yeah, you are taller, do you still have your cracking puberty voice?"

"My voice didn't crack!" Alex rolled his eyes at Stan's comment, but hugged the two men anyway before smiling and saying. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, kiddo." Stan smiled at the three siblings. "Well, let's enter. You kids can go to the attic and unpack while we greet your parents."

Lily and Lizzie entered the shack with their big pink and purple backpacks, Alex followed them happily with his yellow backpack.

Dipper and Pacifica happily walked towards the two men and then Dipper hugged the two of them while his wife only smiled at them.

"Is Mabel coming this year?" Dipper asked.

"She is, but she will arrive in a few days. She will be with us one full week before visiting her husband's family." Ford answered.

"I wanted her to stay longer, but it is fair." Stan commented while entering the shack, followed by the rest. "They always come here for the summer and Christmas."

Meanwhile, in the attic, two girls were decorating their side of the room while Alex began to organize his clothes..

"I thought our grunkles would give you your own room." Lizzie commented with a small frown.

Alex acted like he was hurt with her comment. "You don't want me to be with you two?" the boy put a hand on his chest and dramatically laid down on his bed, making the two girls laugh.

"It's not that, silly." Lily smiled at his brother before laying down at his side. "But we thought you would want more privacy now that we are growing up and all that stuff."

"Hey, I like being with you two." Alex reached his hand to Lizzie so that she could lay with them. The girl understood and soon, the three of them were peacefully staring at the ceiling. Alex, being in middle of the small group, began to gently stroke the girls' hair. "Besides, there aren't a lot of rooms in the shack, so you will have to deal with me this summer."

"That's not a problem." Lily closed his eyes at her brother's touch, enjoying the peaceful moment.

The three of them stayed like that for a little while, before realizing that their stuff were barely organized in the room.

"Let's unpack tomorrow." Lizzie said with a groan when she felt her brother leaving her side.

"My responsible sister wants to procrastinate." Alex raised an eyebrow to the girl with glasses and laughed when she looked at him with an offended look. "We will have all the summer to be together. Let's unpack before our parents call us for dinner."

* * *

The seven family members were enjoying a delicious meal. The three siblings were talking about their school year.

"I joined the art's club" Lily said proudly. "It's really fun!"

"You are very similar to Mabel when she was young" Ford commented with a smile.

"Meanwhile, my little nerd sister it's the best girl in her class." Alex said, outing his arm around Lizzie, who blushed a little.

"It's not a big deal…"

"Not a big deal?" Lily rolled her eyes at her sister's shy attitude. "My sister is super smart and she has the highest grades in the school. She is the next Albert Einstein!"

Lizzie's blush make all the adults in the room chuckle.

"What about you, Alex?" Stan turned his attention to the boy. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much." The boy answered. "But I've been thinking about taking karate classes."

"You never mentioned that." Dipper raised an eyebrow at this "Why do you want to learn karate?"

"It seems interesting." The boy answered before looking at Lizzie for a few seconds.

The little girl was beautiful, smart and kind. She was a little shy, but when she was with her family, the girl was almost as joyful as her twin. However, her six fingers were a curse to her.

Just a few weeks ago, Alex saw how some kids at her school were bothering her in a small corner at the school. They were calling her freak, monster, ugly…

The small girl didn't know how to get out of the situation, and she could only cry that moment. Luckily for her, Alex saw this and quickly gave the kids a lesson before hugging the girl and taking her home.

None of the siblings have mentioned the incident to their parents.

"Oh, and Alex needs to use glasses." Alex was a little thankful for Lily's comment.

"My right eye is a little useless." The boy said. "I have myopia in that eye but my left eye is perfectly fine, it's a little weird."

"Nothing in our family is normal." Stan commented with a shrug while Ford only saw at the boy with a curious look on his face.

* * *

 _"It's like I don't belong here"_

It was now 1:00 am and the 13 year old boy was staring at the ceiling, not feeling tired at all.

Lizzie and Lily were sharing a bed in their side of the attic. Lily was hugging a little teddy bear while Lizzie had in her arms her mystery book. The little girl had fallen asleep while reading it.

 _"They are really different from each other."_ Alex thought with a smile _"But they are always together."_

In that moment, Lizzie accidentally dropped the book, and Alex could see one of her hands.

One of her six fingered hands.

The boy closed his eyes, trying to ignore the guilty feeling he had whenever he saw his little sister's extra fingers in Gravity Falls.

He felt like he needed to say something.

 _"But what? And why?"_

He felt great in the afternoon, he felt great at dinner. He enjoyed his time with his family and felt at peace.

However, when it was time to sleep, the boy was left alone with his thoughts.

Sure, he enjoyed spending time with his family but…

" _It's like I don't deserve it."_

Alex closed his eyes, ignoring the guilty feeling he had for no reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Sorry if it took me a little while to upload, I had finals and I survived! (Dentistry school is hard!) but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n**

 **a very angry ravage: I actually was going to talk about the two of them in this chapter:p I also mentioned Wendy, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading!~**

 **Fester Drummond: Actually, I haven't read that book, so I don't know why this story reminds you of that book. Is it good? Maybe I'll look for it later n.n Thanks for reading!~**

 **Luna: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la idea de la historia, y lamento si tardo un poco en actualizar:'P ¡Gracias por leer!~**

 **Spider-Pig 1986: Hi there! Hahaha I know who Alex is:3 I'm glad you are looking forward to the story :D I really enjoyed writing "Well, I am a boy again", so, I decided to write this little story n.n Thanks for reading!~**

 **Well, let's start!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Pages**

* * *

"Maggie!" Lily hugged with her full force Soos' daughter, making her laugh. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." The twenty year old woman gave the girl a bright smile. She looked a lot like her mother, the only difference she had with her was the color of her hair.

"How's college going?" Alex. He and Lizzie arrived to the young woman's side, smiling at her with excitement.

"It's okay." Maggie smiled at the three siblings. "It's a lot of work, but things have been going pretty well."

"Will you be here all summer?" Lizzie asked while hugging her.

"Of course!" Maggie returned the hug the woman was giving her. "I have to help my parents after all."

Soos was now managing the mystery shack along with Melody. However, they didn't live in the shack. Stan and Soos had a good agreement, the oldest man would be still be the owner of the shack, however, Soos would be Mr. Mystery.

That didn't mean Soos wasn't allowed to visit Stan and Ford , quite the opposite. After Maggie was born, the Shack became a second home to her. Besides, Stan was the girl's godfather, and he kind of spoiled her all her childhood.

"Do you know if our aunt Wendy will come this summer?" Lizzie asked, looking nervously at her hands.

"I think she will spent her summer in Nevada with her kids." Maggie gave the girl an apologetic look. "Sorry, you'll have to wait till Christmas to see Danny."

"Huh?" the girl blushed, earning amusement looks from her siblings. "I d-don't want to see Dan. I asked for… Lucy, yeah."

"Lizzie." Lily put a hand over her sister's shoulder. "Sorry, but, even if Lucy is a great friend of ours, we all know you want to see Danny."

"That's not true!"

"Girl, you have a box full of photos of him."

"Alex, you are not helping!" Lizzie got out of the room with her siblings annoying her behind her, making Maggie laugh.

* * *

"Lizzie, where do you think you are going?"

Lizzie turned around to see her father, her sneaking being ruined.

"Pff, you know." The girl faked her innocence. "I was going to… feed the goats."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at this. "You know, that would be believable if you were Lily, but I know that you don't really love goats."

"Well, some things changes." The girl faked a smile, but her father only rolled his eyes at her.

"Sweetie, instead of trying to go to the forest without my permition, why don't you go help organize things in the shack? Your uncles need to throw away some stuff." Dipper smiled at the girl's frown. "I promise you, I'll let you go to the forest tomorrow."

The girl sighed in defeat "Fine."

The man smiled at her, before ruffling her hair. "That's my girl."

* * *

"Ugh, this is full of useless stuff. Lizzie mumbled to herself while organizing the closet "There are just old incomplete board games, useless papers… " the girl looked at one page and raised an eyebrow after reading it. "Pug trafficking?"

The girl sighed. Her siblings were busy cleaning the mystery shack and she tried to go to the forest without no one noticing but…

 _"Dad is always watching us."_ The girl thought with frustration. _"I don't get it, when he was young he always went to the forest by himself!"_

The girl was about to tossed out a bunch of papers when something in one of the pages caught her eye.

"Gnomes?" the girl looked at the page. It looked like it was a copy of a bunck of notes about the creatures that tried to kidnap her cousin. Curious, the six fingered girl looked at the other pages she found.

And she decided that they were not trash.

* * *

"Alex!" the blonde boy turned around in the porch to see his little nerd sister running at him. Lizzie had a bright smile and she didn't seem to care that her glasses were not properly placed on her face. "I found something amazing! Where's Lily?"

"She is helping mom and dad with dinner." The boy answered, gently placing correctly the girl's glasses. "What did you found?"

The girl showed the boy the bunch of pages that were on the closet. "These are notes about the creatures and anomalies that exist in Gravity Falls!"

Alex took one of the pages and read it. "Huh, interesting." The boy grinned at the girl. "With this our excursions to the forest will be great!"

"I know! Tomorrow I'll go to town to buy some folders and organize all of this. There are actually more, but I kinda couldn't carry all of them here without them falling."

"That's okay, I finished here anyway, let's go check them!"

The two siblings ran to the attic. The pages were carefully placed in Lizzie and Lily's bed. The girl sat and gave her brother a bunch of pages while she took some others.

"Look! This page talks about zombies!" the girl grinned at the paper she had in her hands. "I can't believe it! All this time all the information about Gravity Falls weirdness was in the shack!"

"It's amazing." The boy agreed, looking at a page about ghosts "Whoever wrote this is a genius."

The door of the attic opened and Lily entered.

"Guys, dinner is ready…" the girl froze at the sight of her bed. "Whoa, what is all that?"

"These pages has information about all the weird things of Gravity Falls." The girl with glasses answered, still looking at the page in her hands. "Read them! They are great!"

Curious, the girl with straight brown hair took one of the pages. "Eyebats?" the girl sat at her sister's side. "Hey, this looks good!" The girl, now smiling, took another page, and raised an eyebrow at the content. "Guys… look, this page talks about Bill."

Alex and Lizzie looked at Lily at this.

"The guy who tried to make a weird apocalypse?" Lizzie asked while Alex took the page from his sister's hands.

"Yeah, although, I thought he looked different…"

"He is a nacho." Alex frowned at the page. "This guy is a triangle, he looks like a damn dorito, how pathetic." He commented before giving the paper to Lizzie

"Well, I don't think he is that pathetic" Lizzie took the page her brother handed her. "I mean, he did make a pretty good job with his apocalypse."

"Grunkle Ford called it Weirdmageddon " Alex said, feeling like he needed to remind the girl that. He didn't know why, but he always had been curious about Weirdmageddont. He didn't really ask much to his dad or uncles about the event to not bring up bad memories. "And, I don't know, I just can't take this triangle guy seriously." The boy commented, looking at the page with an odd feeling in his chest.

" _A-X-O-L-O-T-L_

 _MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN_

 _I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN"_

Alex blinked a couple of times after that random thought.

" _What was that?"_

* * *

Dinner was peaceful. Lily had helped her parents cook some hamburgers and they were delicious.

"It's been a while since we eat hamburgers." Lizzie smiled to her sister. "These taste pretty good!" Lily laugh and made a small reverence to her sister.

"You're welcome." Lily said, before starting to eat her hamburger.

"Nothing like a hamburger before going to the forest tomorrow." Lizzie smiled while saying this. "It will be so fun!"

"Why is that?" Dipper raised an eyebrow at his daughter's comment. "It's not different than other excursions."

"You are wrong about that." Lily smiled brightly at her father. "Lizzie found this weird pages with info about Gravity Falls' weird things."

Ford and Dipper frowned at this while Stan froze. "Really?" asked the six fingered man.

"Yeah! There's info about zombies, ghosts, eyebats, gnomes…" the girl's happiness didn't let her notice her father's worried look.

"I thought you got rid of those copies." Ford frowned at his brother.

"I forgot about them." Stan quickly said "Maybe I left them in the closet with a bunch of other garbage."

"Garbage?" Lizzie didn't like that comment. "It's not garbage, it's amazing info!"

"Yeah, we are aware that the contents of those pages are great sweetie." Dipper sighed while saying this. "But I'd rather you don't go to excursions trying to find some of those creatures."

"What?" the girl happiness completely disappeared, earning worried glances from her siblings. "Why?"

"Well, when I was a kid I didn't realize it, but following that info might be slightly dangerous" Dipper said to his daughter, who looked like she was about to cry.

"But I want to see all of this stuff." The girl told him with a little anger on her face. "From what you say, you looked for these creatures and nothing happened to you."

"Yeah, mostly because I was lucky." The man told her. "That's why, if you are going to look for the stuff you read about, you will only do it if I authorize it."

The girl knew she couldn't say no to that, but still, it was clear she was upset about the whole thing. Without saying anything, Lizzie left the table and ran to the attic with her twin following her.

Dipper sighed and Pacifica put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Dipper." Ford said. "Those copies contents can be really dangerous for a ten year old kid."

"I know, I hope she understands." Dipper said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Well… I think she does understand." Alex said, not really knowing if he should comment something. "But I think she is more frustrated by the fact that you were able to go freely to the forest when you were young while she has been pretty restricted with excursions."

"Well, when I was 13 years old I didn't realize how dangerous it could be to go there by myself. Then, you were born and being a father changed my perspective about lots of things." Dipper said, Pacifica nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but come on, we are not going to look out for a deathly ghost or some dorito demon…" Alex, at seeing the adults' face after his words, quickly shut up.

"You already read the pages of Bill Cipher?" Pacifica asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, yeah." Alex rubbed the side of his neck nervously. "But we already knew some stuff about that nacho guy, so it's not really a big deal."

Dipper looked at his son, a serious expression on his face. "If you happen to find in the forest something about Bill, you will ignore it and turn around, do you understand?"

Alex gulped before answering, "Yes, I do."

* * *

Alex opened the attic door to see his sisters cuddling with each other. Lizzie was crying while Lily hugged her.

The boy sighed before closing the door and heading towards the twin's bed. The boy cuddled with them.

"Don't cry, my little Sherlock" the boy said softly before kissing Lizzie's head. "You will be able to go to the forest."

"Yeah, with lots of rules that will ruin everything." The girl said sighing. "It's not fair."

"Dad only makes all those rules because he doesn't want us to get hurt." Lily said, earning a kiss in the cheek from her brother.

"Our little apple is right." The boy said, earning a weird smile from Lily.

"Apple? What kind of nickname is that?" the girl asked her brother, curious.

"Well, besides arts, you also like to cook, don't you? Apple is a good nickname for you."

"Apples aren't always used for cooking."

"It's still food."

The little argument made Lizzie laugh, making her siblings smile.

"You knuckleheads, let's sleep now, tomorrow we'll go to the forest." Alex said, before kissing his sisters' head one last time.

* * *

" _A-X-O-L-O-T-L_

 _MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN_

 _I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN."_

Alex opened his eyes after seeing bright blue fire in his dream.

" _What was that?"_ the boy thought. " _And what the heck is an axolotl?"_ he asked himself with frustration. The boy closed his eyes and tried to ignore the odd feeling he had in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys~ I'm back with a new chapter n.n It's 1 am, so, sorry if I made a few grammar mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I realize they are there.**

 **Fester Drummond: Was that clever? I'm glad you think that :'D The book sounds interesting, maybe I'll give it a try. Thanks for reading!**

 **Spider-Pig 1986: His inner demon is growing… is that bad? Who knows! Sorry for taking time for the update! I was a little busy this week. Thanks for reading!**

 **Now, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Similarities**

* * *

"Well, today is a nice day."

"More like a boring day"

"Don't say that, Lizzie. Fairies are fun!"

Three siblings were walking peacefully in the forest. One of them, was a calm blond boy, behind him was a girl with brown curly hair and six fingered hands, and by her side was walking a cheerful girl with straight brown hair.

"Our little apple is right" Alex tried to cheer his nerd sister a little, "Besides, maybe we can walk into one of the creatures that were in those papers."

"I doubt that." Lizzie sighed. "Most of those creatures are not freely walking in the forest in the middle of the day."

"Right, but we cannot explore this place at night." Her brother pointed. "So, let's enjoy what we have, okay Sherlock?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway at her brother's nickname for her. "Are you going to keep calling me Sherlock?"

"Yep." The boy turned around to smile at his sibling. "You are so curious that you remind me of a magnifying glass, but that is way too long to be a good nickname, so I'll just call you Sherlock"

"Well, thanks" Lizzie chuckled at her brother's weird creativity..

"Ugh, I'm tired." Lily groaned. "Why don't we go back? We already saw a few fairies"

"Lily! Come on!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Apple, you are always hungry" Alex said rolling his eyes. "But I packed some fruit in my backpack, so we will eat in a bit. Come on, we're close to where the fairies live."

Lily stopped complaining and twenty minutes later the three siblings were standing in front of a big tree full of fairies of all colors."

"Cool!" Lily sat in front of the tree, watching in awe the image in front of her.

"They are beautiful." Lizzie smiled and took a seat at her twin's side

"Not so boring now, huh?" the boy sat behind both girls and began to open his backpack. "Let's eat something now."

The three of them began to eat while watching the fairies, who sometimes came closer to them and danced for them.

"They seem so happy." Lily laughed at a fairy who began to make silly faces to her. "I wish I could be one of them."

Alex blinked at the girl's comment. "If you say that again, I'll be concerned about your mental health."

Lily just rolled her eyes at her brother. "I say that because of how fun their life seem to be, don't worry silly."

The three of them stayed silent for a moment before Lily remembered something important.

"Oh my God! Alex!" the girl gasped, alarming the blond teen.

"What, what's the matter?" the boy face was full of concern.

"Your birthday is this Monday!" Alex sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that." The boy then put a hand on his chin. "But you are right, my birthday is this Monday, I almost forgot."

"Yeah, and I need to bake you a cake and I haven't bought the ingredients for it!" the girl left out a groan full of frustration before looking at her twin with determination in her eyes. "Lizzie! You will help me!"

"What? But I'm terrible at baking." The girl was right, let's just say that, since the last time she tried to help her sister in the kitchen, the family had to buy a fire extinguisher and place it near the kitchen.

"I know that, but you can accompany me tomorrow to buy the ingredients." The cheerful girl said.

Lizzie accepted and the three siblings soon finished their little meal.

"Well, it's time to go back." Alex said, standing up and stretching his body a little.

They went back to the sack, however, Lizzie seemed a little bit down on the way home.

"Don't be sad, Sherlock." The boy put a comforting hand on the girl's small shoulder.

"I wanted to have more interesting things to discover" the six fingered girl sighed "I don't understand, what can be so dangerous?"

"I don't know, Sherlock." The boy said, watching his shy sister while also making sure that the little apple was behind them. God, being the older sibling was hard "But we still can see some cool things together, maybe tomorrow we can explore a little deeper in the forest and look for some eyebats, what do you say?"

"You mean it?" the girl's eyes shined with hope, making her older brother smile.

"Deal?" the boy offered a handshake.

"Deal." Lizzie accepted it.

* * *

"You're back!" Pacifica smiled at her son and at her daughters "I have great news, your cousins will arrive tonight."

The pair of twins screamed with excitement.

"Let's make tents in the attic!" Lily exclaimed "We will have a big pajama party this weekend!"

Both girls ran at full velocity to the attic, followed by their brother, who had a grin on his face.

* * *

"JANE! JAMES!"

An older pair of twins was received in the Mystery Shack with the hug of two young girls.

"We missed you too." Jane laughed while trying to free herself from the hug Lizzie was giving her.

"Man, you two have changed a lot." James did the same thing with Lily.

Both 14 year olds had black hair, however, their faces reminded people a lot of how Mabel and Dipper looked when they were young. Jane was a serious girl with a love for mystery while James was more cheerful and seemed interesting in games, arts and cooking like his cousin Lily.

"It's good to see you guys." Alex hugged both of the twins.

"Well, we were going to come until next week but we convinced our parents to arrive earlier so we could celebrate your birthday." Jane said, smiling at the boy.

"That was easy, you already know that mom loves parties."

In that moment, Mabel entered with a big smile to the Shack with her hands full of party supplies packed in boxes, making Dipper, who just entered the room, laugh.

"You never change, Mabel." The boy smiled with tenderness at his sister.

Mabel left the boxes on the floor and opened her arms. "Awkward sibling hug?"

Dipper opened his arms too "Awkward sibling hug."

The twins hugged each other for a few seconds before doing their famous pats on each other's back.

* * *

"Wow, you really prepared everything for a pajama party."

The moment James and Jane entered the attic, they were greeted by lots of pillows and bed sheets placed on the floor. The two beds have disappeared (that meant Dipper had to take them out of the room due his daughters' request)

"We tried to make tents, but…" Lizzie blushed a little.

"My little sister is a little clumsy with decorating." Lily said while giving a friendly punch at her twin on the shoulder.

"That's okay." Jane quickly grabbed a pillow and placed herself on the floor. "This is perfect."

"Don't fall asleep yet." Alex kicked her gently on her foot "We will have dinner soon."

"But I'm too tired." The girl groaned.

"Come on, Jane." Lizzie went to the closet and took out some folders. "I want to show you what I discovered yesterday."

Jane sat on her spot and looked with interest the papers her cousin had organized in folders.

"Huh, this seems interesting." The girl's eyes shined "Are all these creatures from Gravity Falls?"

"Yep" Lily answered this time while giving one folder to James. "Awesome, right?"

"Yeah!" Jane smiled mischievously "Alex, this might help us to know where the gnomes hide."

The blond boy smiled like his cousin "Want a little revenge?"

"You bet" Jane laughed "Tomorrow you will help me with this."

"Deal."

"What?" Lizzie smiled disappeared from her face "But Alex…. You promised me we would look for the eyebats tomorrow."

Alex blinked while remembering that "Yeah… Well…" the boy laughed nervously "I said _maybe_ when I told you that, besides…" the boy rubbed the back of his neck, trying too think in something to say. "We haven't seen Jane for a while, don't you wanna hang out with us tomorrow and fight with some gnomes?"

"Come on, Lizzie." Jane smiled gently at her "Let's hang out the three of us."

The girl didn't look too enthusiastic by the idea, but she accepted anyway.

* * *

"Moon, can you pass me the sauce, please?"

Jane raised an eyebrow to her cousin "Moon?"

"Alex has this weird habit of giving everyone a nickname." Lily said before star eating her chicken.

"Huh." Ford blinked at this. "That's new." He said, making Alex shrug.

"It's fun." The blond teen took a bite of his food after saying this.

"What's my nickname?" James asked, curious.

"Sunshine." Alex answered immediately, making the boy groan.

"That sounds like a girl's nickname." He said, frowning.

"It fits you." Alex shrugged again.

"So… do you have a nickname for us too?" Ford asked while pointing to him and his twin. Stan raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Sure I do." Alex answered, smiling. "But you are my great grunkles, if that's even a thing. I can't call you by them."

* * *

"Ford, what are you up to?"

Stanford Pines stopped his night reading to look at his brother, who had a serious look "What are you talking about?"

"You were watching with suspicion at Alex at dinner." Stanley said while pointing at his brother. "Why?"

Stanford sighed before answering "I'm just paranoid, that's all Stanley."

Stan sighed before talking again. "You still believe the thing you told me when the girls were born?"

Ford didn't answer.

"He is just a kid. A regular kid who doesn't know what kind of deal a weird demon can make."

"I know he's just a kid." Stanford closed his book. "But that doesn't mean it can't be a possibility."

"You said he was gone." Stan's voice was trembling "Just because a kid has similarities with him, you are doubting if he's really gone?"

"Stanley, you said Bill said something intelligible before he was erased." Ford rubbed his eyes with tiredness. "That could change everything."

"And if something changes, it has nothing to do with that boy, so stop being so paranoid."

After those words, Stan left the room, leaving Ford alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ Here's the new chapter~**

 **Fester Drummond: James and Jane are great cousins n.n They love spending time with Alex, Lily and Lizzie, and they will help a little girl to discover something. Thanks for reading!~**

 **Spider-Pig 1986: Yep, they're onto Alex:s let's hope nothing bad happens. And yes, more nicknames!:D why did Alex chose those names, though?  
Thanks for reading!~**

 **Now, enjoy~**

* * *

" **Hurt"**

* * *

That Saturday morning, Lizzie accompanied Lily and James for baking supplies.

"Well, no we have everything we need." James smiled brightly at Lizzie "Are you sure you don't want to help us bake the cake?"

"Pretty sure." The girl answered, returning her cousin's smile "I would make a mess and I'd rather spent the day in the forest anyway."

"Well, let's go home quickly then. " Lily said "Alex and Jane are waiting for you."

The three of them went to the Shack, were Alex and Jane already packed everything the needed to head out.

"There you are." Jane smiled to the girl "Ready to fight gnomes?"

"Sure" Lizzie smiled at her cousin.

"Then, let's go!" Alex headed to the door and opened it "Ladies first."

The three walked in the forest for a while. Alex and Jane were chatting happily, after all, in Lizzie's knowledge, they were best friends.

Lizzie tried to ignore the bad feeling she had in her chest after that thought.

Suddenly, a sound behind her made her tur around.

"Guys…" Alex and Jane turned at her.

"Is something wrong, Lizzie?" Jane asked, eyeing suspiciously her surroundings.

"I thought I heard something…"

Suddenly, a bunch of ropes caught Lizzie's body, making her fall.

"Sherlock!" Alex attempted to go for her, when a bunch of gnomes attacked him "What the-?"

"Ugh, you idiots again!" Jane hit some of them. "Leave my little cousin alone!"

Alex freed himself of the gnomes and began to help his sister. "Move, you stupid creatures!" Alex was outraged "No one messes with my sisters!"

Alex untied his sister, but then, a group of gnomes began to go after them.

"Run, Lizzie!" Alex and Jane put themselves in front of the girl "We'll take care of these jerks!"

Lizzie did what her brother said to her and ran. Of course the gnomes would try to capture her! She was smaller than other people because of her age and they were looking for a queen!

"Ugh, sometimes I think I hate the forest." Lizzie thought, before realizing that no one was following her anymore.

The girl sighed before starting to walk and trying to recognize her surroundings.

"I don't think I have been in this part of the forest before." She mumbled to herself "Where am I?"

The girl kept walking for a few minutes, hoping her cousin and Alex were okay.

"They were just attacked by gnomes, I'm sure they will be fine." She said, reassuring herself "Although dad will not be very happy when he finds out about that little incident."

The girl stopped when she saw something in the middle of her way.

"A statue?" What-?" she then gasped, recognizing the appearance of the giant rock.

A statue of Bill Cipher was standing in front of her, his arm was extended and there were a few birds surrounding the rock along with some bushes. In front of the statue, there was a sign that read "Don't touch!"

"Odd" the girl thought "Why can't I touch his hand?" she wondered, but decided to not find out.

"I better go home" she thought before smiling "I bet Alex will want to know about this!"

The girl then realized that she was still lost.

"Well, this is bad."

* * *

"I can't believe you." Dipper was scolding his son "You just needed to make sure she was okay and you lost her?"

"Hey, I already told you, the gnomes attacked us!" Alex was looking at the floor, ashamed of himself "We went looking for her but couldn't find her, so we decided to go back and tell you."

"Good thing Mabel also is helping us to look, otherwise this would take forever." Dipper mumbled, reaching for his walkie talkie in his pocket. "Did you find her?"

"Not yet" Mabel sighed "Don't worry broseph, we'll find her."

Dipper sighed and got quiet for a while, when suddenly, he saw a familiar figure a few meters fom him.

"Lizzie!" the man and his son ran towards the girl, who turned around when someone named her.

"Dad!" the girl smiled brightly at him and hugged him when the man arrived to her side.

"Oh my God, you don't know how worried I was." He said while hugging her "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry dad" the girl broke the hug and smiled at her father "I promise this won't happen again."

"Lizzie" Alex rubbed the back of his neck, nervously "I'm sorry, I should have watched you better…"

The girl interrupted her brother with a hug "Don't worry, Alex, I'm fine."

Alex ruffled the girl's hair playfully, making her giggle "Well, Sherlock, let's go home."

The three family members went to the shack after Dipper told Mabel that Lizzie was no longer missing. At home, Pacifica received her girl with open arms.

"Oh my God, I was so worried!" the blond woman hug the girl with full force "Promise me you will be more careful from now on."

"I promise, mom" Lizzie smiled at her mother before going to the attic.

"Are Mabel and Jane here?" Dipper asked to his wife.

"They're on their way. Thank God you found her soon, If you have made me wait five more minutes, I would have called the cops."

Dipper chuckled at his wife "The forest is not really dangerous in the day, we didn't have to worry that much."

"Still…" the woman sighed "I was so worried…"'

Alex went to the attic, trying to ignore his mother's sad face that appeared in his mind.

The boy entered the attic to find his sister reading the pages she had found.

"Alex, you won't believe what I found in the forest! You see-"

"Yeah, Sherlock, about that…" Alex sighed "I don't think we should go explore the forest for a while."

The girl frowned at her brother "What?" her chest was hurting again "Why?"

"Sherlock, you got lost, what if you get hurt next time we go?"

"I'll be fine!" she exclaimed "I'll just be more careful!"

"Being careful sometimes is not enough" Alex put a hand on the girl's right shoulder "I don't want you to get hurt."

Tears began to form in the girl's eyes "Well, I'm hurt right now." The girl pushed Alex and tried to exit the room, but her brother stopped her.

"Wait! Sherlock, let's… let's talk about this."

"Don't call me that! I don't have anything to talk with you!" tears began to roll down the girl's cheek "You were so excited to explore the forest with Jane, but now because of a little accident you won't spend time with me! What, am I really so boring?" the girl began to shake "Lily have James, you have Jane, who do I have?"

"Lizzie…"Alex was speechless, did his sister seriously think that he loved his cousin more than her? "That's not it…"

The girl left the room, ignoring how a shocked Jane was standing in the attic's door.

"What happened?" she asked with her face full of concern.

Alex just stayed silent while hiding his face on his hands.

* * *

"Stupid Alex" the girl mumbled, "I hate him."

"That's not true."

Lizzie turned her head to see her cousin James standing in the Shack's door. The girl was currently sitting in the porch's couch, she wanted to be alone.

"I don't want to talk right now, James." She mumbled.

"Well, you can eat some cookies" he said, showing a plate full of chocolate cookies "Lily and I made them for you. She is baking an apple pie, your favorite."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow "I thought you were going to bake a cake for Alex."

"Well, we did that while you were outside, we just need to decorate it now." James told her, sitting at her side "We bought a lot of stuff, and after your fight with Alex, well…"

"Oh my God" the girl looked at him with horror "You heard that?"

"Lizzie, everyone heard it." Lizzie groaned at this "But hey, it's not a big deal, you two can't be angry forever. Now… I might not be good at giving advice." The boy scratch his head "But I'm good at cooking for my family."

The girl took a cookie and ate it. She smiled at James "They're delicious."

The boy smiled at his little cousin before looking at the bright sky "It's almost sunset."

"Yeah." The girl said "You know, maybe Alex was right at calling you "Sunshine."" The boy raised an eyebrow at this "I mean, I was so sad and angry a few minutes ago… but you had the power to warm my heart." The girl smiled at her cousin. "Thanks."

James chuckled at Lizzie's words. "No problem, Lizzie, no problem."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~ I'm back with a new chapter :) this is kind of a filling chapter, the next one will be more interesting, however, this chapter needs to be here. It's not the best chapter I've written, but it's kind of cute.**

 **Also, this last chapters have been full of OC's characters , that will change. The only Oc's that we will see will be Alex, Lizzie and Lily. The rest of Gravity falls' characters will have a major role after this chapter.**

 **Fester Drummond: Hello~ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) Yep, Lizzie saw the statue, let's see what happens next~ Thanks for reading!**

 **Well, now enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **"Tomorrow"**

That night, Lizzie entered the attic when she thought everyone was already sleep. However, it seemed like Lily was waiting for her.

"Lizzie", she whispered "You finally came."

The girl sat beside her twin, who was reading a cooking book.

"I still don't know how you manage to read that book without getting hungry." Lizzie commented with a small smile.

"Lizzie, I'm always hungry." Lily retuned her sister's smile "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am" Lizzie didn't like the serious face that Lily had in that moment, it didn't feel natural "Your apple pie and cookies always makes me feel better."

Lily stared at the floor for a moment "Well, still, I want you to be completely happy." She said, hugging her knees "And that's something you will achieve if you talk to Alex."

Lizzie bit her lip nervously "I'll talk to him, don't worry, okay?"

Lily nodded.

"You know… the discussion you had with Alex… made me think of something." Lily said before looking at her sister's eyes for a moment "Even when the three of us are always together... sometimes I feel… kinda left out, you know? Sometimes I believe he loves you more than me. " she told her.

"What?" Lizzie looked a little shocked at her sister "Why is that?"

"Well, you two are super similar." Lily looked at the floor "You both love mysteries, while I… don't get me wrong, I like them, but…you're so much in to them than I am while I just like arts and cooking.

"Hey, why are you making that sound so bad?" Lizzie went closer to her sister and hugged her "Your cook is amazing, without you, Alex and I would be starving. Both of us love you."

Lily smiled to Lizzie before returning the hug, words were no necessary.

"You know… our cousins love us too." Lily told Lizzie "And Jane has been staring at the sky for a whole hour now, I think she is waiting for you."

"Huh" Lizzie then noticed that Jane wasn't sleeping "Where is she?"

"Roof." Lily said before pointing at the ceiling.

"I'll go check on her." Lizzie mumbled before standing up "You go to sleep."

"Yes mom" Lily said while rolling her eyes, earning a chuckle from her sister.

When Lizzie got out of the room, Lily felt someone putting their arms around her.

"What the-?"

"What was that about me loving you less than Sherlock?"

Lily gasped "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm a good actor." Alex said before kissing his sister's cheek "The next time you say something as stupid as that, I'm going to burn your cooking book."

"That would be cruel."

"Then never think that I don't love you." Alex said, feeling how his little sister returned his hug "I love you as much as I love Sherlock, understood Apple?"

"Understood." Lily answered while enjoying her brother's embrace.

"Good." Alex patted her head and Lily broke the hug "Now, wanna hear the conversation Jane will have with Sherlock?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Lizzie stared at the girl that was sitting in the roof. Jane was staring at the sky, thoughtfully; her dark hair was hard to see in the night, but the bright stars and the moon helped to recognize the girl's face.

"Hi Jane" Lizzie greeted nervously.

Jane turned at her at the sound of her voice. She looked surprised "Hi Lizzie." The girl with black hair gave her a small smile.

Lizzie sat down beside her and stayed silent at the sudden realization that she didn't know what to say.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Jane commented, moving her legs in the air "I really love seeing the sky here, the moon and the stars look awesome."

"You're right about that."

Jane started to speak again, and her words shocked Lizzie "I'm sorry, Lizzie."

The girl with brown hair blinked in surprise "Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

Jane sighed "I didn't realize how much Alex hanging out with me was affecting you. I'm sorry."

Lily quickly shook her head "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have reacted that way, Alex really likes to hang out with you because you're cool, I like to be with you too… I'm… sorry."

Jane looked at her for a moment before "You know, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted… I also wanted to hang out with you more, you're my little cousin and I love you. And I love Alex, and Lily. But, let me tell you something." Jane looked at her seriously "The bond that siblings have, will never be less strong than others. Alex will never love me more than you as I will never love him as much as I love James, so, the next time you think Alex loves someone more than you, remember my words."

Lizzie nodded, before smiling "I will."

Neither of the girls noticed how a boy was hugging one of his little sisters all the time while hearing their words.

* * *

"Sherlock, I need to talk with you."

The girl turned to see her brother. It was now ten in the morning, the teens of the shack just had breakfast, and the girl was outside watching her twin throw balloons full of water at James.

Lizzie said nothing, she just stayed silent while Alex sat next to her.

"Lizzie…" the lack of her nickname in his speak told Lizzie that he was serious "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't love you" he said before sighing.

The girl only went closer to him and leaned on his shoulder "It's okay, I acted stupid as well."

Alex smiled lightly at this "You said you found something interesting in the woods." He reminded her "What did you see in the forest?"

Lizzie smiled brightly at him "It was a statue. I've never seen it before and I think it looked like Bill Cipher." She told him in a whisper, in case any adults were close "Do you want to see it?"

Alex would be a liar if he said that he didn't want to look for the statue, however, the words his father gave her a few days ago were present in his head.

" _If you happen to find something in the forest about Bill, you will ignore it and turn around, do you understand?"_

He was about to tell his sister this when he looked the hopeful look she was giving to him, making him automatically answer:

"Sure, let's look for it."

The girl smiled before hugging him. Not knowing what else to do, the boy returned the embrace before adding something.

"We can go tomorrow in the morning, after Jane and James go" he told her "How about that?"

"Sounds good" the girl responded before breaking the hug "Will Lily come with us?"

"If she wants to" he answered, watching for a moment the scene in front of him. James was trying to get revenge on the small girl, but she was way too good.

"Let's enjoy our last day with them." Lizzie said while getting out of the couch "Let's go watch a movie with Jane!"

Alex smiled at her "That's a good plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~**

…

 **Yeah, I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, I have no excuse. I didn't know how to write this chapter and I kind just sort of procrastinated, but anyway, I'll try to upload more frequently.**

 **Spider-Pig 1986: Hello~ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you like this one:) Thanks for reading~**

 **3DPhantom: Hi! I'm glad you like this story n.n Thanks for reading~**

 **Well, enjoy~**

" **Memories"**

"I´m gonna miss you James!"

"Lily I still can hide you in my backpack!"

"We already tried that!"

"Yes, and dad was not pleased, Apple."

James and Jane were saying goodbye to their beloved cousins. James and Lily were hugging each other and being a little too dramatic about the whole moment.

"At least you stayed for the cake." Lizzie commented while hugging Jane "It was delicious".

"Yes, but it´s my cake, so I will be the one who eats it from now on." Said the now 14 year old blond boy with a grin.

"Don´t be childish, Alex" Jane rolled her eyes at her cousin before smiling and hugging him "I´m going to miss you, idiot."

"Same, Moon" Alex hugged her back.

After Mabel´s husband finished putting everything in the car and after Mabel hugged with her entire force her brother and grunkles, the family of four started their trip.

"I wish they have stayed more time." Dipper commented before Pacifica took his hand in a comforting way.

"We'll see them in Thanksgiving, don´t worry." She said to her husband.

"Well, now we can go to our expedition." Lizzie said to her brother, her eyes full of excitement. However, her father heard this and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to explore the forest again?"

"I´ll be careful, I promise" she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously "Besides, Alex will come with me. Lily! Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" the girl with straight hair smiled at her twin "I need a distraction, James was the only one who I could cook with."

"Stop being so dramatic" Alex rolled his eyes at his little sister "And dad, don´t worry, Lily and Lizzie will be okay with me."

Soon, the three siblings packed some food, walkie talkies and started to walk through the forest.

"So, there´s a statue of the triangular guy?" Lily asked to her twin, her eyes full of surprise "Cool!"

"I know! I want to see it again, maybe there´s more to it than we know." Lizzie was smiling brightly.

Alex, was behind his sisters the whole time, so he could make sure they were safe in front of him. He sighed, he knew he should have told Lizzie that they weren´t allowed to investigate things related to Bill Cipher, but the girl was so happy that he couldn´t break her heart, not again.

"We were attacked by the gnomes here… then…" the girl with glasses was trying to remember the way to the statue. "This way!"

"Are you sure we´re in the right path? Lily asked to her sister "I mean, you were escaping the gnomes before you encountered it, how are you sure this is the right way."

"I recognize some small places" Lizzie answered "Don´t worry Lily, we´ll find it."

"I know we can find it, I´m more worried about us getting lost" Alex commented.

"Don´t worry, I remember the way." Lizzie said happily.

"Sherlock, are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, Alex."

"But…"

"I think I see it!" Alex was interrupted by Lily "Come on!"

Lizzie gave her brother an "I told you" look before running behind her sister.

"Huh, I thought it was bigger." Lily said, watching the statue.

"He was only a triangle, what did you expect?" Lizzie stood at her sister's side with a smile.

Alex arrived at the place and looked at the statue, feeling… strange. He felt an odd energy near the statue.

"I don't like it." Alex mumbled.

"Huh? Why not?" the girl frowned at her brother "It's just a statue, it can't hurt us."

"I don't feel like it's safe to be here." Alex told her.

Lily looked at his brother, confused " But it's just a statue now… and I want to touch its hat, it's kind of cute."

"It's just a hat." Lily raised an eyebrow at her sister "What's so cool about one?"

"I don't know, they can look cute, I want one"

Alex ignored the conversation of his two little sisters and walked around the triangular rock. It was just a triangle, why did he felt so weird?

The blond boy looked curious at the hand of the statue. It was calling him, it was tempting to reach it.

" _Tic-toc kid!"_

It was like Alex was remembering something, yet, he couldn't place what he was thinking of.

 _He was seeing a nervous boy, who was looking deseperately at a really old laptop._

 _"Just a puppet? Fine!"_

 _His hand, was really thin and completely black. He took the boy's hand and blue flames surrounded his and the boy's shape._

Alex shook his head, confused.

That hand in his memory… looked like the one the statue had…

Alex, shaking, took the hand of the statue.

Lily and Lizzie stopped talking when they heard a loud noise.

"Alex!" Lily ran towards her unconscious brother "Alex wake up!"

"What happened?" Lizzie was shaking and didn't know what to do "We need help!"

"I can go find someone!"

The two panicked girls didn't know what was happening in her brother's head.

 _Stanford Pines… the portal… Sixer believing he was his friend… a fool…_

" _When gravity falls and the earth become sky, fear the beast with just one eye."_

 _A kid with white hair making a deal with him._

 _Entering the mind of an old con-man…_

 _Two kids, two shiny guys, a man with a question mark in his shirt…_

 _Dipper and Mabel Pines… Pine tree and Shooting star…_

 _The Pines family… Stanley Pines…_

" _A-X-O-L-O-T-L MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN, I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN!"_

 _He was defeated._

 _He was Bill Cipher, and he was defeated._

 _Suddenly, a bright light, and he began to cry._

 _He was Alex Pines now._

* * *

The boy woke up in fear, shaking, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Someone was carrying him.

"Alex? Are you awake?"

Pine tree… no, _his father_ was carrying him.

"He woke up?" Alex could hear Sherlock… _Lizzie's_ voice.

The boy couldn't stop shaking, he, Bill Cipher, was being carried by Pine tree…

 _"I'm not him anymore"_ Alex thought, angry at himself. _"I'm Alex Pines, I'm not..."_

He couldn't have more conflicted feelings at the moment. He remembered everything, he remembered his life as a demon, and yet… he just wanted to cry.

"What…?" he tried to talk, but Lily, who was presumably at her father's side, interrupted him.

"You fainted, Grunkle Ford is investigating the statue now."

Grunkle Ford?

 _Stanford Pines… he taking his body as a vessel… the man being tortured, the man's fear, the man's torment, the man's pain…_

"Alex, are you okay?"

The boy couldn't answer, he was shaking, and not because of fear.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes, he recognized the ceiling and the soft bed under him.

"The attic?" he mumbled to himself "Did I faint again? Why?"

The events of the day reached his mind in that moment.

The boy gulped, and hugged himself, not knowing what to do. How could he face his family, now? How could he talk to them now? Their pain, their torture, their past… he hurt them too much.

They would never forgive him, now they would hate him. He couldn't lie to them forever, a soon as they saw him, they would probably want to know why did he fell unconscious, what he felt, what he saw… they surely wanted to know, specially Grunkle Ford…

Alex got out of bed as soon as the man popped in his head. He tried to hold back his tears and breathed deeply. They wouldn't find out.

 _"I can do this."_

Alex opened the attic door and went downstairs, where all his family was, he could hear their voices.

 _"I can't do this"_

"There was nothing unusual in the statue or its surroundings." Alex could hear Ford's voice. "I don't know what could cause Alex to suddenly fell unconscious."

The boy heard his little sister voice.

"We're sorry" Lily sobbed "We didn't know this could happen."

"We just wanted to have fun." Lizzie's voice was barely a whisper.

"It's not your fault, kiddos." Stan voice was surely helpful to the girls. "You didn't know this could happen."

"But I don't want you near that place again, understood?" his mother's voice was a mix between worry and anger.

"Yes, mom."

Alex tried to remain hidden in the stairs, however, it seemed like Dipper wasn't with everyone else.

"Alex!" Dipper was outside the kitchen and saw his son, with a cup of coffee in his hand. The teen froze when he heard his name.

Soon, everyone appeared in front of Alex. Lily and Lizzie literally jumped to him, making him fall.

"Girls! Let him breath!" Pacifica carefully took the twins and let his son sigh before hugging him.

"Seriously mom?" Alex let out a small laugh.

"I was so worried." Pacifica broke the hug and looked tenderly at her son, who gave her a small smile.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" Dipper asked to the boy.

"I'm okay." The boy answered while going downstairs "Just… tired."

"Tired?" Stan looked at him with confusion "You slept all day."

"I know." The boy didn't say more. He wasn't physically tired, but his mind… God, his mind was a mess.

"I know this may not be the best time, but I need to ask you something Alex." Ford talked with seriousness in his voice, yet his eyes were gentle and looked with worry at the boy.

"What is it?" the boy asked, having a feeling about what Ford was going to ask.

"What were you doing before passing out? Do you remember?"

"I only touched the statue." Alex answered, looking at the ground.

Stanford raised an eyebrow at this.

'I see... tell me, when you passed out, did you have any weird dreams, nightmares or memories?"

Alex wouldn't have found that question odd if the man hadn't say the word "memories". The boy looked at the man, who had a serious expression on his face.

 _Does he know…?_

"No" Alex lied "I don't remember what my dream was."

"Are you sure?" Lily innocently asked "When Lizzie went for help you were mumbling weird things."

Alex really loved his sister, but in that moment he felt an intense desire to throw her out of a window.

"What things were he mumbling?" Dipper asked to the girl, oblivious of Alex discomfort."

"He was saying random words. Some of there were portal, failure, axolotl…"

"Huh." Ford seemed thoughtful at the girl's answer "Interesting."

"I don't think the mean anything." Alex said, trying to not show his nervousness. "I don't know why I said them."

"If only touching its hand makes you unconscious there must be a reason." Dipper said thoughtful.

Alex, however, was starting to get nervous.. Yeah, he may have been a powerful being before, but right now he was only a teenager who just remembered his past life.

"Stop worrying about it." Alex said, his hands were shaking. "Let's just forget about this."

"Alex, that statue affected you." Dipper frowned at his son "I can't let this slide."

"Maybe you should." Alex frowned at his father and cringed at the TV, Stan surely had it on to entertain the girls before the boy woke up. Suddenly every noise was too loud for him.

"Don't say that." Dipper looked at his son with a serious expression.

 _Pine tree defeating him in dreams._

 _Pine tree returning to his body in the puppet show._

 _Pine tree running away with Shooting Star._

"Alex, you don't know what Bill was capable of."

God, his father's voice was too loud.

"You don't know either."

"What?"

"Ugh, just shut up."

"Alex, are you okay?" Lizzie tried to reach her brother, but the boy backed away, her voice was too much.

"I'm fine."

"But…"

"Didn't you hear me, six-fingered freak? I said I'm fine!"

"ALEX" Dipper was furious and his face only showed pure anger. The man put a comforting hand in a shocked Lizzie. "What's wrong with you?"

"JUST SHUT UP, PINE TREE."

The room fell silent. Everyone was seeing the boy with shock and fear in their eyes.

Alex mind cleared at the lack of noise, and just then, realized what he has said.

"I… I…." he was speechless. The boy tried to reach Lizzie's hand. "Lizzie…. I'm sorry…"

"Stay away." Stan quickly took the girls and put them behind him.

To Alex, that felt like a knife stabbed in his heart.

"I just…"

The boy backed away and opened the door behind him. Without knowing what else to do, he left the shack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm here with the next chapter! I honestly wrote it a day after updating the last one, however, I didn't have Internet for three days, it was kind of horrible:'p**

 **PippyTheBest: YEP! Alex knows! And yeah, everyone procrastinates from time to time:p And yes, Alex's name is based on Alex Hirsch. I actually wanted to name one of the twins "Ariel" however, I couldn't think of a name that sounded similar for the other twin:p Thanks for reading!**

 **Fester Drummond: Yep, that happened:p thanks for reading!**

 **a very angry ravage:Nope, this story will not take a turn on that au (I thinked about that though), in this story everyone is full human. Thanks for reading!:)**

 **3DPhantom: I'm glad you enjoy the story, thanks for reading!:)**

 **Now, enjoy!**

 **(Oh, by the way, I will start a new semester the next week, so, I may not update frequently. However, the story is not too long, so it will not take forever to finish it).**

* * *

" **Remorse"**

* * *

Dipper sighed and rubbed his tired eyes before taking his walkie talkie and using it.

"Any luck?"

"No" responded a sad feminine voice "No luck here."

"I haven't found him" Stan's voice was loud and clear.

"He's not around here either." Ford said.

Dipper only closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

He couldn't help but worrying about his son. It was late at night and they couldn't find him anywhere in the woods. Alex was only fourteen, and just ran away, he couldn't defend himself… yet, Ford's words where in Dipper's head all the time.

* * *

 **Two hours ago...**

"Those words… he…" Dipper was frozen in his place. Alex had run away after calling acting like…

"Is he possessed?" mumbled Pacifca with fear and with tears in her eyes.

"Possessed?" the girls were cared, but confused as well "What do you mean?" asked Lily behind Stan.

"Bill… he was able to possess people." Dipper said, more to himself than to the others "Maybe when he took the statue's hand…"

"That's not possible." Ford said with a sigh "We have touched the statue before and this didn't happen, besides, for him to take someone's body, Bill needed to make a deal, and he is not even alive."

"Ford…" Stan eyed suspiciously to his brother, "Are you suggesting…?"

"What?" Pacifica was watching expectantly at the two men "Do you have any idea of what is happening?"

"It's a…it was just a theory." Ford answered, not wanting to alarm the woman, however, Dipper wanted answers as well.

"What theory?" he asked, frowning. "Just say it, we need to know every possibility.

Ford rubbed his eyes before answering.

"Well, I don't know if you ever noticed, but since he was little, Alex had been showing similarities with Bill Cipher."

"What?" Pacifica frowned "That's not true."

Ford quickly raised his hands in an apologizing manner "Now, calm down. Let me explain myself." The man cleared his throat before speaking "Of course he doesn't share the thoughts and whas vilness that Bill Cipher had, but he has the same childish actions. He is used to make deals with people, he makes jokes, he puts nicknames to people…"

"Those are things that everyone can do." Pacifica replied.

"Yes, I know. That's why the theory was thrown away a long time ago, I thought it was my paranoia. However, he did't actually put nicknames to people till this summer, right after he read the information about Bill Cipher in those copies. That kept me thinking again, however, it wasn;t until today that I think that my theory is actually correct."

"But what is that theory?" Dipper was beginning to get impatient.

"Alex may be, somehow, Bill Cipher."

Dipper, was not only surprised, he was shocked, and he was not only shocked, but confused.

"What…?"

"That's ridiculous." If looks could kill, Pacifica would be the responsible of Ford's death in that moment "How can our son be that guy?"

"That's the answer that I don't have." Ford sighed. "I know it sounds stupid, but before today, no one that had touched the statue experienced anything like Alex, and he only saw the statue today. That's the statue of Bill Cipher, if some of his energy remained trapped in there, that energy could only be taken by him."

There room was silent after that, however, Pacifica quickly began to go upstairs.

"Pacifica, what are you doing?"

"I need a flashlight." Pacifica answered "I don't care right now about this theory. I don't care if that silly explanation can be true, I need to find my lost son first."

Of course, no one could deny that they needed to find the boy. The four adults prepared themselves to look for the boy while he girls were told to stay in the shack in case the boy would come back.

"Call Soos' family maybe they saw him." Dipper said to the girls. "Maggie went home just a few hours ago afte working, maybe she is in town and can help us to look for him."

"We will." Lily said.

"I don't think Alex is in town though." Lizzie said, a small frown on her face." If he wanted to hide, he probably went to the forest. Anyway, be careful."

Dipper kissed his daughter's head before going out and then, Ford talked to Dipper.

"You know, with my theory, I didn't mean to say that Alex was dangerous." Ford said to him "The boy seemed very confused and terrified, but not dangerous. However… we can't take this lightly, be careful. We don't know if the statue changed the boy."

* * *

Now, Dipper had been walking for a while and he hasn't seen any sign of the teen age boy.

"Alex, where are you?" he yelled for what it felt like the thousand time.

Suddenly, something caught Dipper's attention. At his side, he could hear something that sounded like a sniffle.

Dipper slowly walked to his right and went through some bushes, before finding who he was looking for beneath a tree.

Alex was there, he was hiding his face in his arms and knees and he was letting out small sobs.

Dipper silently went to the boy's side and sat, alarming the teen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex seemed to relax a little when he saw his father's face, however, he tensed almost instantly as well. "Come on, let's stay here a little while."

The blond boy remained silent while wiping some of his tears with his hands. Dipper's gaze was fixed in the sky.

"Come on Alex, how can you be so sad with a beautiful night like this one?"

Dipper wasn't the best at dealing with people's feelings, however, he knew his kids, and knew how to deal with them. He knew Alex wouldn't talk about the subject immeadiatly. He needed to calm down first, he needed to see that his surroundings where okay and that he could just breath and relax for a minute.

"Who do you think you are? Mo... Jane?" Alex mumbled in the attempt of doing a joke "She is obsessed with the night."

Dipper laughed slightly "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was the only one allowed to like the night."

Alex rolled his eyes, but smiled a little before raising his head "It's a nice view, though."

Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes. Alex was playing with the grass in the floor while Dipper only looked at him with the side of his eye.

The boy was the first one to talk.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled "For acting the way I did earlier. I'll apologize to Sherlock as well."

Dipper put a hand on his shoulder, showing him that he was mad.

"There's something else bothering you." Alex tensed at those words "Alex, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

Alex let out a shaking sigh, before bitting his lip.

"Alex…"

"I know, but…" the boy stood and began walking around the place "This… I can't…"

"You know… Grunkle Ford has and interesting theory." Dipper said, making he boy froze a few steps in front of him "He said that the reason the statue was… well… it's a little odd explanation."

Alex didn't say anything.

"He said that, somehow, you could be…"

"I'm Bill Cipher."

Dipper already knew that was a possibility, however, to hear it from his son, was a whole different thing.

"You are…"

"Bill Cipher" Alex repeated, shaking "I am that guy, I am that triangular dream demon, I am the one who started Weirdmageddon, I'm the one that tortured the family, I'm the one who tortured Six...Grunkle Ford…" Alex wiped the tear running down his face with his arm. "I'm him… and… I hate myself…"

Dipper gasped silently after seeing how his son stumbled in the floor and quickly went by his side.

"I have my memories of being Bill Cipher, I remember clearly what I felt with my actions, I remember my horrible and disturbing personality, I remember everything and… yes, I feel angry about what happened, I feel frustrated about Weirdmageddon being a failure but at the same time I… I don't want to… I don't want to be like that, not anymore." The boy started sobbing after his words and Dipper hugged him. Alex rested his head in his father's chest "I… I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be Bill Cipher."

"You aren't Bill Cipher."

Alex looked with confusion at his father. "What do you mean? I am…"

"You are not like before" Dipper knew the boy he was hugging was now had been his enemy, the one who caused his family pain, but in that moment, the boy he was hugging… was his son.

"You are not him. Sure, you were him, you did horrible things, but, right now, in this moment and since the day you were born, since the day I hold you and you were just a little baby, you are not Bill Cipher, you are not a dream demon anymore." Dipper said. "Just look at your birth mark. Your name is Alex Pines, not Bill Cipher. You are Alex Pines, my son."

The blond boy only could cry silently after those words.

"Pine tree…I…"

"Don't call me that." Dipper said firmly

"D-dad, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Dipper just stroked the boy's hair in response.

The man and boy were startled by the walkie talkie.

"Any luck?" Pacifica asked.

"I found him." Dipper said, watching at the crying boy "Don't worry, everything is okay." He said to the device while putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

* * *

Dipper and Alex silently returned home. They arrived before the rest of the adults and the boy, not wanting to face them just yet, wished his father goodnight and went o the attic. Dipper couldn't blame him.

The boy's regret was just too much.

Alex reached the attic and two girls quickly launched themselves at him.

"Alex!" the two girls hugged him tightly and he could only respond kissing their head.

"My little girls." He whispered while hugging them "L-Lily, Lizzie… God, Lizzie, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm not mad..." the girl mumbled "I'm just glad you're okay."

The boy carried the twins and lay down with them in his bed, hugging them tightly.

Two little twins…

"Alex, are you okay?"

One of them with six fingers on each hand while being super smart…

"Alex, are you crying?"

The other one more joyful, childish and full of courage…

"Alex…?"

The boy kept hugging the girls like his life depended on it. He kept whispering one thing:

"I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!:3 You thought that I wasn't going to continue the story right? Hahahahaha!**

 **(Hides in a corner)**

 **Sorry, I know I said that I was going to finish this pretty quickly but…. college got pretty… ugh, so the free time I had was spent in sleeping and trying to have any social life :')**

 **I will continue this, I promise, but, I need you to be patient with me, okay? Okay:3**

 **Oh, and, thank you so much for your reviews 3 I really love to read them, I will answer each one again in the next chapter~**

 **P.S: Don't go to dentistry school, it's a trap! I mean, you have cute little moments, but most of the time, you're in hell.**

 **P.S 2: There may be some grammatical mistakes in this chapter, as well as in the other ones, and also I know my other stories also have small errors (I have seen them and oh my God, now I know why is a bad idea to write at 2 am). I will fix them, it will take me some time, but I'll fix them, I promise.**

 **Now, enjoy~**

* * *

 **9.- Thoughts**

* * *

Alex open a single eye at hearing some birds, they were singing peacefully.

God, they were annoying.

A little dizzy, and feeling his eyes unusually tired, he turned his head at the feeling an unusual weight in his arms. He realized then, that Lizzie and Lily fall asleep with him last night.

Last night…

Alex contained a groan of frustration and tiredness. Last night he had enough emotions for a lifetime.

However, soon, the frustration turned into fear. He only talked to his father about his new revealed identity.

He still had to talk with his mother… and Ford… and Stan…

"Great" he thought with sarcasm. "How will I look at them now?"

He looked at the clock placed in the small night table. "11:40!" he exclaimed. Alex suddenly felt his two sisters move. He accidentally woke them up.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily before yawning.

"What time is it?" Lizzie rubbed her eyes before glancing at the clock. She gasped. "Is that late?"

Lily looked at the time, but unlike her siblings, she just shrugged "It's summer, is not a big deal." Then, she let her body fall in the bed again.

"Don't be lazy." Lizzy went to her sister's side, while Alex got out of the bed. "This is why you feel summer is too short."

Before Lily could reply, Alex got out of the room while sighing. He hoped he could talk to his father before facing the other members of his family.

However, he wasn't that lucky.

"Alex!" His mother left a small plate with cookies fall as soon as she saw him "I was going to bring you something to eat! My good, you got me so worried!"

He felt her mother hugging him tightly, as soon as he noticed his mother's crying, he returned the hug, feeling a little guilty.

"Sorry, mom." He said "I didn't mean to make you feel upset."

"At least you're okay now." His mother broke the hug and smiled at him. Her eyes were a little red, making Alex feel worse. "Oh right, your father wants to see you. He is in the kitchen."

Alex nodded and smiled gently at her. "I'll go see him. Thanks mom." The teenage boy kissed his mother's cheek and went quickly to the kitchen.

When he reached the small room, he could see his father deeply in thought and an ignored and cold coffee at his side. "Dad?"

Dipper Pines jumped slightly when he heard his son. "Alex, good morning." The man smiled at the young boy.

Alex returned the smile while he tried to suppress the memories of the last night. He _never_ cries in his father's presence, and now he didn't know how to act normally around him.

The teenage boy sat in front of the man and took a cookie from a plate that was placed iin the small table. "Did you want to talk with me?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing that your great uncles are still asleep."

Alex ignored his guilty feeling at the mention of the two old men "That's odd."

"Well, we all went to bed late yesterday."

Alex blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled "I didn't want you to worry."

Dipper sighed "Don't think too much about that. However, you have to talk with Stan and Ford."

Alex groaned in frustration. "I don't know how!" he exclaimed, "I can't even see them and not feel regret about what I did."

"You can start with that." Dipper went to the boy's side, "It may be a little awkward and difficult for a while but… they're your family now, everything will be back to normal."

"But, I don't know like who I have to apologize." Alex whispered, looking at the floor and making Dipper frown. "I am, technically a different being, but…" Alex looked at his father with fear "I remember everything so vividly that… I feel, somehow, that I'm still him but… I don't want to be him… is like… is like I was a person who had a life changing situation and wants to change… I don't know how to describe it."

Dipper didn't know what to say, he thought everything was okay with Alex after yesterday but… hearing his son… he didn't know how to let him know that he was no longer Bill Cipher, that he, even with all the memories and emotions from his past life, could be someone else, he could be Alex, like he always was.

Maybe he just needed time.

"I will talk to them, just… I need to take a walk first." The boy mumbled. "I need to think."

Dipper only nodded and Alex went to the Shack's door, however, Lily stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked with a frown on her face "Are you leaving again?" this time, her voice show how much that thought affected her, making Alex's chest hurt, thanks to the guilt he was feeling.

"I'll just take a short walk." He told her with a small smile before stroking her hair "I bet I'll be really hungry when I come back here."

Lily's smile came back "I will make you some food!" after saying this, she ran to the kitchen before yelling his sister's name.

Alex smiled at this and got out of the house.

* * *

"My back is killing me." Stan mumbled while entering the kitchen, smiling instantly at the nice smell. Ford, already awake, was helping Lily and Lizzy. They were cooking lasagna.

"Alex will love this." Lily said in a happy tune, Lizzy nodded in agreement while Ford tried to smile for the girls, however, Stan was not easy to fool.

"Hey, let's watch some TV together." The conman said to the scientist. Ford, noticing the seriousness in his brother's voice, only nodded.

Stan turned on the TV on a comedy show and made sure the volume was high enough so no one could hear them.

"So, after last night… what do you think?" Stan asked.

Ford sighed "I know Alex is different from Bill, however, he now has all of the memories of his past life again, I don't know if we can trust him after that."

"You have a point." Stan admitted "But the kid showed regret, he ran away, I don't really think he's dangerous."

"At least not for now." Ford said "However, in the next few weeks we have to watch him closely, maybe he will have changes in his personality that may or may not be dangerous. I don't have any experience with a situation like this, we need to be careful, we can't put at risk the rest our family."

Stan nodded at the words of his brother while, a man with brown hair and a special birth mark on his forehead only sighed while leaving the entrance of the living room.

* * *

A teenage boy with blond hair was watching the statue of a dream demon, lost in deep thought.

He threw a small rock at the statue.

Nothing happened.

He threw another one.

Again, nothing.

The boy gritted his teeth and walked away, furious at himself, his past self.

He hated his past, and he couldn't help but feeling … like he still hated himself.

His dad wasn't joking, to feel better wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK**

 **Sorry… again**

 **Thanks for all your reviews and, again, I will not abandon this story, so, don't worry about that:)**

 **Now, enjoy~ please:p**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 "Uncomfortable talks"**

Alex went back to the shack and ran to the attic. He knew he needed to talk with his grunkles, but he _really_ didn't want to.

The boy was glad the room was empty, the twins were probably helping in the shack or playing, he hoped they stayed out of the attic for a while.

He needed to practice.

"Hey, sorry for causing an apocalypse and trying to kill you in my past life." He mumbled before cringing at the thought of actually saying that to the two men "Ugh, no."

The boy jumped at his bed and he just stayed there, staring the ceiling while thinking.

"I'm sorry for being Bill Cipher?" he said his thoughts out loud "Sorry for chasing you through all the multiverse?"

The angry and hopeless face of Ford came to his thoughts, so he shook his head in an attempt of getting rid of that image.

"Sorry for torturing you so much? Sorry for haunting you? Sorry for.."

Alex interrupted himself with a groan as he hid his face with his hands, trembling.

" _Sorry for trying to kill Dipper and Mabel"_ he thought with remorse, trying to erase that particular moment of the weirdmageddon

His dad trying to escape... his father's face when his past self threatened to kill either him or Mabel...

"Goddammit, I'm never going to be ready for this" he groaned, while getting out of the bed "I'm going to talk to them right now"

The boy got out of the attic and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen only to find Ford silently reading a book while Lily and Lizzie cooked.

"Alex!"

"We are cooking lasagna! Wanna help?"

After hearing the girls' voices, Ford looked up and saw the boy standing in the kitchen.

Alex looked at him.

Ford looked back…

And the boy left.

"I'll… take that as a no?" Lily looked at Ford, with confusion evident on her face "Grunkle Ford? What was that?"

The old man just smiled calmly at the twins.

"Don't worry, your brother has a lot on his mind, that's all"

The girls didn't look satisfied with that answer, but they remained quiet and continued with her cooking.

Ford, on the other hand, pretended to read his book, while thinking on the poor boy.

Judging by Alex's expression, the teen didn't know how to deal with them, however, Ford didn't know if that was because of remorse or something else.

Maybe the boy was planning something…

"You know…" Lizzie's voice gained Ford's attention "My brother was a mess last night" she commented, casually "He cried until he fell asleep."

Ford raised his eyebrows at that comment "Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep" answered Lily "He just kept saying "I'm sorry."

Ford remained silent after that and the twins smiled a little,maybe that little piece of information would help Alex a little.

* * *

Alex was in the attic, again, hitting his forehead against a wall repeatedly.

"Idiot" he mumbled "I can't even look at him without panicking, this is horrible"

Someone knocked at the door, making Alex jump.

"Come in" he said, his voice trembling a little.

Dipper opened the door, with a bag on his hand, and smiled briefly at his son.

"So, did you talk to them?"

Alex hit his forehead again as a response.

"I'm not surprised" his father sighed after saying this.

"Where have you been today?" Alex asked, stopping his head.

"I went with your mother to the grocery store" Dipper answered "I hoped you would have talked with Stan and Ford by now"

"Well, that didn't happen" the boy mumbled "I can't even look at them without feeling guilty! Before, I easily threatened them and now I can't even say a single word when I have them in front of me!"

Dipper cringed slightly at those words.

"I don't really like how you compare yourself to your… old self" he said, quietly.

Alex sighed this "I know what you mean, but... in a way, it's… frustrating"

The boy hit his forehead one more time. He used to be Bill-freaking-Cipher! Sure, he wasn't proud of that now, but if there was one thing he wanted from his old self, was his confidence.

Also…

He really missed _all_ his the knowledge, his abilities, his powers…

He missed all that, but he hadn't realized until that moment.

"Are you okay?"

Alex looked at his father, he had forgotten they were talking. Dipper's face was full of worry.

"I'm fine" the boy answered, I just… need a little time to feel better.

Dipper nodded and took a glance at his son before getting out of the attic.

* * *

Alex didn't leave the room for the rest of the day, and that made Lily feel very upset.

"You didn't eat the lasagna I made for you" she mumbled when she entered the attic that light, alongside with Lizzie.

"I'm sorry" the boy said, feeling a little guilty because of Lily's sadness "I will make it up for you, okay?"

The girl only nodded in response.

The three of them went to sleep, however, around two in the morning Alex's stomach started to demand food.

"Dammit" he mumbled "Stupid human needs"

The boy reluctantly went out of the room and headed to the kitchen, maybe there was some lasagna left.

However, when he entered to the kitchen, he was greeted with the image of Ford drinking coffee.

God, Alex freaking forgot that his uncle was a night owl, dammit!

"Well, hello" Ford said casually at the boy.

"Hi" the boy mumbled "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

The boy walked slowly towards the fridge "I'm a little hungry"

His stomach growled in that moment, making Ford raise an eyebrow towards the boy "A little?"

Well, that just wasn't his week, was it?

In that moment, a few footsteps could be heard and seconds later Stan was in the kitchen.

Alex cursed mentally.

"Why are you two here at 2 am?" ask the old man and Ford raised an eyebrow to his brother.

"Stanley, you are here as well"

"Yeah, but only because I slept all day" the man replied.

" _Just act natural, just act natural, just act natural"_ the teen's mind was a mess.

"Eh, kid, why are you staring at the fridge?"

Alex blinked at this.

He was just standing in front of the device doing absolutely nothing.

" _Well, what a good ex-demon you are"_ the boy thought sarcastically to himself before opening the refrigerator.

Lily's cooking wasn't there

"You ate all the lasagna?" the boy looked at his grunkles with a frown on his face.

"Hey, you were in your room all day! You can't complain" Stan looked satisfied with his own answer "What were you doing all day anyway?"

Alex frowned at the question.

Ford and Stan were right in front of him now, he couldn't escape.

This was it.

The boy mumbled something but the old men didn't hear him.

"What did you say?"

Alex took a deep breath before talking again.

"I… wanted to apologize" he said, louder this time and surprising the two old men "You know, for what I did in my… erm… past life?" the boy couldn't look at the men, so he kept staring at the floor.

There was only a moment of silence after his words, but Alex was pretty impatient that night, so, he meet his uncles' gaze.

Ford was frowning at him, and his lips were pursed, while Stan had a clear expression of surprise in his face.

"You know, when someone apologizes it's common for the other person to forgive the other one" Alex mumbled.

" _Well_ … in your past life you weren't a person" Ford stated "So, it's not that easy"

Well, that wasn't nice.

"The thing is, kid" now it was Stan's turn to speak "Even if you are human now, and Dipper's son… we can't completely trust you. We can pretend, but…"

"Yes, I understand"

Alex knew this was a possibility, the boy knew that his grunkles wouldn't forget so easily the suffering he caused them.

But _damn_ , those words were _painful._

"You know…" the teen began to speak again "Even when I know who I am, and I have the memories of all that happened, I… am not the same as before" the boy took a deep breath before continuing "I... also have my human feelings and emotions, I have my human life in my mind and... you know... I can… have sympathy towards you."

The boy had to stop talking, but it wasn't because he felt tears building up in his eyes.

Of course not.

He just had something in his eyes.

"And I'm so sorry…"

The boy quickly left the kitchen after saying this, leaving two shocked adults in the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**I told you I wasn't going to abandon this!**

 **I'm going to be honest. College leaves me so tired that at the end of the day and in my free time I just want to sleep and have the little social and family time I can, but that doesn't mean I don't want to continue writing this for fun.**

 **During my winter break I wrote this chapter but little ol' me forgot to upload it:') aren't I amazing?**

 **I'll try to have a new chapter ready for you by Easter.**

 **Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: "Ups"**

Alex had a big headache, and Lily's excitement wasn't helping him.

"App…" Alex sighed in frustration and corrected himself "Lily, can you calm down a little?" he asked.

"I can't! We haven't gone to the movies for a while and it will be so much fun!"

Alex smiled a little at his sister "You are right about that" he said to her before looking at his cellphone. Jane's recent text helped to cheer him up.

" _Hi Alex, I heard from Mom about what happened in the shack._

 _So… you are an ex- dorito demon, huh? Doesn't seem like that to me.  
I don't know what you are feeling, I don't really understand the whole situation, but from what I know you were really depressed the day you found out... er... your past life(?), but you don't have to be. You are still my fun and weird cousin:)  
If you want to talk about it, just text me or call me."_

He hadn't answered to that message, but that was because he felt like a simple "thanks" wasn't enough. After last night, those words meant a lot to him.

He decided that he would distract himself, and a good way to do it was going to the movies.

"I checked and the movie starts at 3 p.m" Lizzie told her siblings while arriving to the kitchen "We have all morning free."

"We can help in the shack" Alex said while placing his phone on the kitchen's table before continuing his breakfast "It's not like we have something better to do."

And so, they worked in the mystery shack all morning. Alex felt a little sad for the little interaction Stan had with him, but he helped in the shop anyway.

Alex, Lizzie and Lily left the place a while later, without noticing someone's phone on the kitchen table.

* * *

"Popcorn or nachos?"

"Popcorn!"

"Nachos!"

Alex sighed at his sisters' behavior "Girls. I don't have much money on me, you need to make up your mind."

"Popcorns make the movie more enjoyable" Lizzie said while crossing her arms to give more emphasis to her statement. "You can't change my mind!"

"Nachos are more delicious! The cheese on them makes everything better!" Lily exclaimed.

Alex couldn't understand why this was such a big deal, but he watched the twins with amusement until they decided to throw a coin, and Lizzie won.

The girl, excited, went to order the popcorn and three sodas. A cute boy was the one who gave her the food and Lily wouldn't stop talking about how red Lizzie's face turned when she saw him.

"Seriously sis, you looked like a tomato" the most cheerful twin said while laughing, making Lizzie feel more embarrassed.

Alex rolled his eyes in amusement and, when they arrived at their seats, he felt his jeans' pockets awkwardly empty.

He panicked.

"Girls, have you seen my phone?" the blond teen asked.

"You lost it?" Lily looked worriedly at him.

"Maybe you left it where we ordered the popcorn?"

"Maybe" Alex mumbled, in agreement to Lizzie's idea "Be right back girls"

The teenager went back to the counter and looked around for a little bit, but he couldn't find his device anywhere. He was about to panic again when a near conversation captured his attention.

"Ugh, you two should have seen her, her hands freaked me out."

Alex frowned, that voice belonged to the boy that gave them their snack.

"You're exaggerating" a female was talking this time "what could be wrong with someone's hands?"

"She had six fingers in each hand! If that isn't gross I don't know what is…"

But the boy couldn't finish his sentence, his two friends looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces.

"Roger, are you okay…?"

The guy couldn't say anything else before giving a shriek at what he was seeing. In Roger's hands suddenly began to grow lots of gross pimples that looked like they were about to explode.

"What the heck!?" the girl gave a step back "Since when you have those?"

"I don't know!" Roger cried "But they hurt like hell!"

The guy tried to calm the pain by rubbing his hands together, but that made everything worse. Some pimples on each of his hands actually started to leak some pus.

"Ah!"

"Dude, get away from me!"

Everyone in the area looked confused and horrified at the scene. Alex did the same but for a complete different reason.

The moment he heard that boy talked that way about his sister, he had imagined _that_ happening to the boy, and he could actually _feel_ the moment everything started to take place.

Alex, forgetting completely about his cellphone, returned to his sisters, not noticing how a terrified Dipper looked at everything in the distance with his son's cellphone in his hand.

* * *

The man didn't know what to do.

After his kids went to the movies, he went to the kitchen looking for a glass of water when he noticed his son's phone on the kitchen's table, so he went to the cinema to give it to the teen. In that way, Alex could call him if something happened.

He didn't expect to see _that_.

He recognized that kind of sudden phenomenon. He didn't know what was the boy in the counter talking about when he entered the place, but he noticed how in the kid's hands started to appear that gross condition.

And he also noticed Alex shocked face.

Dipper didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he knew that kind of weird occurrence, and it was exactly like the ones Bill Cipherdid.

And that's why, when he arrived to the shack, he told Ford about that.

"Well, that means that he not only got his memories back" Ford mumbled with exhaustion in his voice. "He got his powers too, or at least some of them."

"What should we do?" Dipper asked.

"We can just observe him for now." Ford said "I will prepare a device that can help us with that. Do you have any idea of why he did that?"

"No, I was planning on asking him later" Dipper admitted.

"Well, we need to know if there is something that caused him to do this, or if he just did it because he wanted." Noticing Dipper's angry expression, Ford quickly continued talking "I'm not confirming that Alex did it out of fun."

"But you're saying it is a possibility." The younger man said "Is like you'll never be convinced that he is different that Bill Cipher."

"We can't be reckless, Dipper" Ford said in a serious manner "I don't want another Weirdmageddon"

"He will not cause another…"

"You can't be sure about that."

Dipper gritted his teeth, but said nothing else.

* * *

Dinner went as if nothing had happened. Lily, Lizzie and Alex went to sleep as if anything happened. However, at 2 am Dipper had to wake his son.

The sleepy teenager followed his father with confusion, but he was way too tired to question the man's actions. He only realized something was wrong when they were standing in the vending machine.

"Uh, dad?" the boy talked in mumbles "What's wrong?"

"Come with me."

Alex, a little more awake now, followed the man. In the basement, Ford was waiting for them, with his hands on his back, making Alex froze.

"What's going on?" he demanded to know.

"Why don't you sit, son?" Dipper told to the teen.

Hearing his father's voice certainly calmed Alex down, however, he kept staring warily at the scientist.

"Well?" the boy said in a serious voice "Would you care to tell me what am I doing here at 2 in the morning?"

"Easy" Ford was the one talking "Alex, what caused you to hurt that boy in the cinema?"

The teen had to hold the urge to gasp in surprise, how did the man knew that?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, faking ignorance.

"I went to the movies to give you your cellphone, Alex." Dipper said to the shocked teen while handing him the device "And I saw what happened to the boy's hands."

"Why should I know the reason of that?" Alex asked while taking his cellphone with trembling hands. He was trapped and he knew it, but he still tried to pretend innocence.

"Please, Alex" Dipper sighed "I know how to recognize a weird phenomenon of that kind when I see it."

The teen looked away from his father's eyes.

"That boy was insulting Lizzie" Alex said with a mumble "I got mad, I… wished something like that happened and suddenly…" the teen pursed his lips "I f _elt_ how I made _that_ happen." He admitted "I don't know how I did that."

Dipper let out a heavy breath of relief but Ford remained silent for a brief moment, deep in thought.

"You didn't do it on purpose, then" Dipper said relieved.

"That isn't much better" said Ford, earning an annoyed glance from his nephew "That means you can't control those powers."

"Well, I didn't even know I had them" Alex retorted "Does this mean I'll have everything back?" he asked, with mixed feelings. It would be awesome if he had all his knowledge and power back but, he also wanted to be as a normal human as possible.

"I don't think so" Ford told him "Your human body wouldn't handle all that energy, you probably only are limited to a couple of powers, and we still can't know if they will stick with you permanently."

The man showed what was holding in his back. It looked like a weird futuristic bracelet.

"This will help you control your powers." Ford told him "They're probably too linked to your emotions, so, each time you are close to lose control of them, this will start emitting a sound, like an alarm."

"It reminds me of a shock collar" Alex mumbled, looking at the small deice without being able to feel comfortable.

"I won't deny that I wasn't inspired by those" Ford said before clearing his throat "If you do lose control of them, me and Dipper will receive a signal and go to you."

"You're treating me as if I will burn the town or something" Alex mumbled with anger "I'll be careful, I don't see why you would need to put me this thing."

"Well, if you're going to have these powers, we need to make sure that you can control them." Dipper said to his son in an apologizing manner.

Alex knew his father trust him, he was worried about someone else.

"You said you would go to me if I lost control" the teen said "That means there's a tracking device in here, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right" Ford said to him with honesty.

Alex gritted his teeth, he was being monitored as if he was a criminal.

" _You kind of are one"_

The teen ignored that obnoxious voice in his head before standing up.

"Fine, if using this will help you to be calm about me, I'll wear it."

Alex took the bracelet, put it in his right wrist and left the room without bothering to give a glance to the oldest man in the room.

The teen arrived to the attic and went to his bed silently and hiding his head in his pillow.

That distrust from his uncle still hurt him.

Alex took his cellphone and re-read the text from his cousin before hugging the small device.

" _You are still my fun and weird cousin."_

He smiled a little by imagining Jane saying those words, but that smiled disappeared quickly from his face.

He looked at the small bracelet he was wearing now.

He wished he could prove himself without having to use that.


End file.
